


Vibe's Grief

by ZeevaWyte



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, S2e20, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeevaWyte/pseuds/ZeevaWyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't hit him until he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibe's Grief

It didn’t hit him until he got home.

He had left Star Labs in a daze, shock clouding his mind.

(He wouldn’t find out about Wally and Jessie until Iris called him the next morning.)

He didn’t remember driving home. He didn’t remember taking the elevator up to his apartment or unlocking the door. He was just there, standing in the entranceway, blinking like he had just come out of a trance.

He looked around to get his bearings only to be assaulted by memories.

_Jokes and laughter bright as sunshine._

_Tears and comforting words._

_Long nights playing games and quiet mornings just doing nothing._

_A bright smile and warm eyes that never ceased to brighten his day._

_Gentle touches and the soft press of lips to his own._

_Warm arms around him, and the feel of a too-fast heartbeat beneath his palm._

 

All of that was _gone_.

 

A broken sound escaped his throat as his legs gave out underneath him and he slid down, back against the door.

Heart-wrenching sobs tore through his form as it truly hit him.

  
**_Barry was gone._ **

  
He couldn’t breathe.

It felt like when Wells/Thawne had ripped a hole in his chest, but this time he didn’t die. The pain didn’t stop, he didn’t go numb.

It just got _worse_.

  
He let out a agonized cry.

A sound so powerful and _broken_ that it reverberated through the walls between worlds.

  
Across the multiverse the Cisco Ramons of many earths suddenly had a powerful _need_ to be with the ones they loved. Some drove or took a cab to their friends or family’s houses, while others picked up the phone and called people that they hadn’t spoken to in years.

Others who were more connected to the universe; those who called themselves _Vibe_ or _Reverb_ or any other codename they had been given, felt the grief and the pain, and understood.

_And they mourned._

Wether good or bad, hero or villain: It didn’t matter. Because they were connected.

  
And one of them had just lost his _world._

__

  
Some of the most powerful tried to send back comforting thoughts and feelings, but it was smothered by the _waves_ of agony that rolled off the young metahuman. Because, despite the countless others who felt his pain, he was **_alone_**.

  
That night Vibe’s grief shook the multiverse. 

 


End file.
